Something More
by Scotia Daniel
Summary: April gasped and sat up on the couch. Blue eyes adjusted to the darkness and she struggled to catch her breath. She struggled to move her limbs and found that she had been tucked in a purple blanket. Donatello's blanket...


Based on the picture Supernatural Love by martakaiala on deviantart: art/Supernatural-Love-369433556

* * *

April gasped and sat up on the couch. Blue eyes adjusted to the darkness and she struggled to catch her breath. She struggled to move her limbs and found that she had been tucked in a purple blanket. Donatello's blanket...

The red head flashed back to her dream. The image of her kissing the ninja didn't leave her head, even if she rubbed at her eyes. The thing is...that hasn't been the first dream. There have been others where they're holding hands, walking together on the beach, holding one another...

April untangled herself out of the blanket and threw her legs over the side of the couch and buried her head into her hands. This had started when she had moved in with the guys. Maybe the stress has gone to her head? She had been hanging out a lot more with Donatello...but did she really like him like that?

The teenager sighed and dropped her hands. She supposed that could be the case. She was jealous of Karai when Donatello talked so kindly of her skills. She always reached out to him, always trusted and relied on him the most...and, ya know...he honestly wasn't that bad looking. For a mutant turtle, that is. She didn't even see that, to be honest. He was a regular guy who happened to be green and have a shell.

In the dark, April stood up and felt her bones creak from sleeping on the lair's couch. She began to walk, not really knowing where she was going. Her feet led her through the halls until she came to a door with math problems and other science and math related pictures taped to it.

Her feet had led her to Donatello's room. Suddenly, April became nervous. Her heart rate sped up and she suddenly felt weak. Her hand closed and raised to knock but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She sighed and moved to walk away.

The door opened and April gasped and jerked back. Donatello stood there with wide eyes. They stared at each other in the dark, not quite sure what to say. His mask had been taken off and it was odd seeing him without his leather straps for his bo staff.

"April? You okay?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Not sleeping well? Nightmare or something?"

April coughed into her fist. "Something like that."

Donatello nodded and beckoned for her to come in. April gladly stepped and Donatello closed the door behind her. He walked over to his bed and plopped down. He patted the bedding beside him and April sat down.

Pictures on the wall caught April's eye and the teen looked up to gaze at them. There was a poster of space with 'SCIENCE' written on it and a picture of just her and another with her and Donatello. It was sweet. She had a picture of the two of them she kept under her pillow in her own room. Not that she'd tell him that, though.

"So, what's up?"

Donatello stretched out and scooted over to the corner so he could spread his legs over his bed. April stared at him and studied his hands, the shape of his face, legs...this was her best friend. The guy that helped her when no one else did. He had the emotional capacity that exceeded every male on this planet and it made him sympathetic in a special way that the red head adored.

"Do you like me?"

Donatello jerked in surprise and his face grew red. "W-wha-? D-don't be silly, April. I mean I like you but as a friend. I mean you're pretty. I mean, not in a creepy way though! I'm just saying that compared to most other girls you're very beautiful and-"

April's lips found his and his rambling ceased. His lips felt so...smooth against hers. Definitely better than what she was expecting. They fit well with hers and she probably could get used to it.

The red head pulled away and looked up at her best friend. Donatello's jaw had dropped and his face was bright pink. His lips moved as though to say something but no words came out.

"I love you, April." His voice came out as a whisper, but April searched his eyes and knew that it was true. She had known he had liked her...but it was funny how now that she felt the same way, she valued his feelings for her even more. Donatello was more than her best friend...he was her protector. Her guardian. Her savior...

"I...love you too, Donnie." As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew it was true. Every word dripped with truth and it tasted good on her lips. The mutant smiled and April rested her hand on his plastron where his heart would be beneath his chest. She could feel the faint thump against her skin and sighed. She crawled closer and collapsed in his arms, feeling safe and secure in them like she had since the very beginning. She closed her eyes and drifted off, knowing that when she woke up, it would be the start of what could be an amazing future with the purple clad ninja.


End file.
